Nice to meet you, Boros
by Demonwriteryang
Summary: Ahunna is a normal person. Well, sorta normal but there's a limit about how damned life can be. Right? Oneshots about Lord Boros x my Oc not my picture btw
1. Nice to meet you, Boros

**Ahunna**

"Jesus Christ Saitama.", I groan out looking at this idiot as he walked through the wall I'd just punched him out of. "Sorry Luna.", he apologized to me using my nickname while going through my fridge in search of a snack. "I forgive you but why the hell did you drag along this - this dead body?!", I tsk at him not at all impressed. "And Genos, why the hell did you agree with this?", I quickly turned onto the smartest of us all. "I couldn't pursue master to leave him alone.", I just stared at him a pissed off look on my face "Did I hear you right? You couldn't pursue this guy **not** to bring the corpse of an alien that wanted to take over Earth into my home!? Is that what you just said?", Genos nodded obviously confused on why this was bad. _'I know your a robot now but c'mon you were human once do you not see the wrong in this?'_ I got up just tired of this bull. "So? This a new patient or you wanna give him a proper funeral?", I asked.

**_Saitama_**

"He's a new friend for you.", I answered. _'Damn she's done. Maybe I shouldn't have said anything'_ I thought quickly regretting my answer with how mad she was getting. "So. You brought a corpse into my home. Of an alien beant on taking over our home planet. Just for me as a, ... friend?", she asked "Yes.", I answered neither me or Genos seeing the bad in this. "Alright.", she said getting up and heading into her room. "Oh shit. Genos she's getting the bat let's go!", I yelled yanking this _'apprentice'_ of mine out her house before she could get back.

**_Ahunna_**

"And don't come back!", I yelled at their fleeting forms before slamming my door shut. "Friend huh?", I questioned setting the bat down. "Been awhile since I've had one.", I said staring at the corpse. "Let's pray it's not like his other gifts", I decided already leaning to kiss the corpse. "Get up Mr. I don't just give a kiss like this to anyone, especially corpses", I told him waiting for him to wake up. I come from a family of people specialized in the unnatural my mother a succubus and my father a doctor specialized in bringing things back from the dead. "Where am I ?", a raspy voice asking me snapping me from my thoughts. "My apartment.", I answered.

**_Boros_**

I was sure I was dead after losing to Saitama in a dark place just floating, and then I heard a female's voice "C'mon get up.", and when I woke up I was looking into light pink and black eyes. "Where am I?", my throaty voice asks and the female answers with a dead "My apartment." _'Apartment? What is that?'_ "Why am I alive am I not dead after being defeated by the hero Saitama?", I question the dark chocolate colored female. "Nah, I just brought you back before you were too far gone. Then it would've been much harder to bring you back.", she nonchalantly answers bringing water for me to drink. "So your name?, she asks and I question giving my name to a stranger when the fact that I have nothing to lose comes back. _'No comrades and no way home what's the point telling her my name, no one will care.'_ "Boros.", I answer her. She then grins sitting back on the floor. "Well then, I'm Ahunna but you can call me Unna or Luna. It's nice to meet you, Boros.", I don't know why but I feel a link between me and this female form, an unbreakable on at that. "**_Mate_**.", I whisper.

**_A/N: That was fun get ready for more oneshots involving this one eyed boi and this dark chocolate bar girl cause it's gonna be a wild week._**

**_-Demonwriteryang_**


	2. Cooking w Boros

**_Ahunna_**

"Borosssssss!", I whined to my mate and he quickly came in probably crashing a vase in his haste judging from the crash I winced apon hearing. "Yes Unna what is it?",he asked worried _' Funny he was once here to destroy Earth now he's here worrying about me.'_ "I'm hungry and I want food.", I pout my childlike behavior sinking in but he looks away blushing probably embarrassed he'd rushed in here just for my selflessness "I'll get it on right now.", he answered and walked out "And make me puff puffs!", I called after him, he quietly nodded to me before leaving the room.

**_2 Hours Later_**

"Boros did you make them yet?!", I called getting out of our bed my excitement bursting at the strings. "Yes just go back to bed!", he called back but I grew suspicious instantly _'He's not fine. Now a normal person might think that he's fine but I've spent enough time with Saitama, Genos and now Boros to know when they are lying.' _I quietly snuck up on him my suspicions growing more and more deadly accurate with how messy his apron was. "Ahunna! Why are you -", I ignored him and looked at the kitchen a look of horror on my face "**Boros what the fuck did you do?!**", I screamed in anger and slight amusement "I'm sorry it's just I...", he trailed off _'Probably mad at himself afterall it's in his species to treat their mate as a god or goddess. Anything like me yelling at him and he'll start to cry in the corner. Boros you idiot.'_

**_Boros_**

_'It's my fault it's probably cause I can't cook. **S****hit.** Mate looks so mad I'm so useless why did I think I'd be okay to cook when she still hasn't taught me everything. Her precious kitchen.'_ "Boros -", she starts bringing me back to the reality of the situation "You idiot you should've told me you still can't cook. Then again it's probably my fault for not asking.", she mumbled the last part but I couldn't help but chuckle. _'She's to Ahunna to get mad.'_ I go over and hug her nuzzling into her neck her most sensitive spot, I'd know it's where I always attack during our seasons. "Sorry", I whisper but she just ruffles my hair even when I tower over her. "It's fine but dear lord tell me you won't serve me that abomination."

**_Ahunna_**

I see him pout and an image of him just sulking in the corner of this apartment pops out of nowhere . "Cute.", I note giving him a quick peck but he grabs my waist pulling me closer asking for more and I happily respond even though I know there's a high chance he could get sick from me.

**_That was so much fun and cute. Inspired by a prompt I found on wattpad for otp's. Enjoy and till tomorrow's next oneshot._**

**_\- Demonwriteryang_**


	3. I'm Cold

It's a normal boring cold winter day, people are walking around some, are families, others are couples, and so on. A female being was starting to stir from her slumber, groaning from the frigid cold.

* * *

**_Ahunna_**

" Mmm... ", I hummed out the sun rays slightly warming me up. _' Where's Boros?'_ ," Boros...", I groaned out craving his warmth but I got no answer. _' Boros where are you? '_ "Boros.", I called out getting up from the bed, the blanket pooling at the floor as I wandered around. No answer was heard "Boros.", I called out once again looking around the apartment for the giant cuddle bear. "BOROS!", I yelled pouting at the fact my cuddle bear wasn't there.

"BOROS!", I yelled out again only to find his familiar strong arms wrapping around my waist "Boros where were youuuu.", I whined at him fake tears threatening to form as I looked up at his eye.

"I was taking a shower, what's wrong?", he tells me _'His is hair long again'_ I noted _'like it usually did in the mornings.'_

"I was so cold without you there!", I get away from his arms and stare at him pausing "And I'm still cold, Boros help me?", I asked him grabbing at him for a big hug.

**_Boros_**

_'She looks like a child.'_, I sighed a tired smile on my face, after three years of being with her, I'd grown quite accustomed to her selfishness as many others did. "Wait here, I'll get you something to warm yourself up with.", she nodded in understanding while I went into our room to get her a sweater. I looked through the messy closet and find the navy blue sweater she gave me on my first winter stay here with her.

* * *

**_Two Years Back_**

_"__It's snowing!", Ahunna yelled waking up the other occupant of her apartment and maybe her neighbors while pulling out her phone to tell the same news to her friends in city Z behaving like a child during Christmas. "It's snow and I don't gotta go to work today cause it's a day off!" Unlike her friends who were apart of the Hero Association, the latter was a successful doctor for anyone from heroes, to civilians, who worked as her younger brothers secretary. "Snow, snow, snow!", she sang overly excited, but who wouldn't be when you hardly see snow in Africa._

_"What's going on?", the woman's male alien roommate asked coming from the spare room. _

_"It's snowing!", he bobbed his head to the right asking silently with his eye 'What's snow?' She happily explained saying it was something that falls during a part of the year the male listening closely and intensely, asking questions when he didn't understand. "So yeah, that's what snow is.", she answered going into her room to find something._

_"What are you looking for?", he asked and she came out to say. _

_"Some leggings, 'cause I'm going out to get you some winter clothes unless you wanna feeze this lovely winter.", she said pulling on her boots and scarf around her neck. She then grabbed her wallet not one for purses and took a quick one over of herself. She had on her warm cherry pink jacket, long black leggings, and her brown boots lastly grabbing her multicolored scarf and baby blue hat as last choices. "I'll be back, really quick!", she yelled before locking the door and quickly running down the steps to reach the snow-covered streets._

_She walked into the store practically skipping into the shopping mall in city Y. She stopped noticing sweaters that caught her eye making notes like. "Mhm, this looks like his size", or "I wonder if they have this, but in his size." She was ready to go home when she saw a strawberry and chocolate frosting cake in the display of her favorite bakery. "Cake.", she smiled already moving inside when she bumped into a stranger, a drunk one at that. "I'm sorry.", she apologized like how her mother and grandma taught had taught her. 'Stand up straight and confident, look them in the eye and be sincere and apologize.' The stranger turned on her a scowl in place but after fully looking at her he smiled a creepy smile._

_"It's okay hon, how 'bout we-.", she quickly denied him already heading into the bakery as she bought her cake the man, 'Dave' kept trying to pick her up, but she ignored him and the temptation to choke him. __"Sir, I've said it before I do not wish to go with you anywhere.", before she could leave he grabbed her arm and started calling her a 'bitch' or a 'slut' etcetera, etcetera 'till she heard a scream and saw Boros standing there choking the life out of the man._

_"You. Insulted. Mate.", before he really could kill the man she grabbed a hold of his ear and started dragging him home, embarrassed, but slightly relieved._

_"Sorry sir!", she called back and pushed him into the apartment. "The hell you, would've killed that man.", he shrugged it off with, 'He hurt you.' She sighed, turning on the lights and handing him the bags of clothes she'd gotten for him "Here, for you.", and walked back into her room tired. The male looked through the bag and found a navy blue sweater, and he didn't know why, but he felt she'd put so much love into finding this._

**Flashback end**

* * *

**_Boros_**

I smiled at the memory, but I'm sure she probably wouldn't like to know I'd seen everything that went down that day.

"Boros!", I head Ahunna called out impatient and awaiting the sweater.

"I'm coming!"

"Finally Boros!", she said grabbing the sweater from me and throwing it on herself. "Alright!", she yelled pumped about the hell I'd know and then she noticed the fact it was oversized. "This sucks! Boros, you knew it was oversized you jerk!", she whined and I chuckled _'Cute.'_

"Boros!", she cried.

"Coming.", I answered quite proud of the life I currently had.

_Hah! I caught up *dances* alright now just to *sees she has to write 2 more or she'll be stuck doing them tomorrow.* Nope._

_-Demonwriteryang_


	4. You Forgot! Pt 1

It was a nice peaceful Thursday morning, and then it wasn't, why you might ask would be because one enraged, rampaging succubus was causing mayhem down in one deserted ghost town.

**_Boros_**

_Knock-Knock._

"I'm coming!", I said answering the door to see Genos. "Yes, Genos what is wrong?"

"We have a problem here, think you can help?", Saitama asked butting in before Genos could answer.

"Yes, what is the problem?", I asked interested.

"It's your girlfriend.", Saitama stated.

"Mate", I corrected, but he ignored me continuing on.

"She's _'playing'_ in City Z and by _'playing'_ I mean she is destroying half a quarter of that place.", he said and I gave him a look that said _'And I should care because?'. _"We live in that place, and if she successful destroys there, we'll be out on our buts." "Come on help a friend out.", he asked getting kinda desperate.

"First, I wouldn't classify us as,_' friends' _more as rivals. Second, If you're able to beat me why can't you defeat her?", _'She's at the same level as me.'_

"She is emitting waves of murder and genocide, if we were to try fighting her like this we wouldn't end up dead. While there is that possibility, the more believable outcome would be, we'd be beaten up with mercy, but not a whole lot.", Genos joined.

"And anyway she never listens to us when she's like this. So-"

"Fine.", I sigh locking the door as I motion for them to lead the way to her.

**_City Z_**

"So, where is she?", I ask Genos and Saitama. They respond pointing to a dimly lit, broken down appliance store.

"So, you go deal with her, and we'll pick up your remains if we find any.", Saitama said with a thumbs up but I flipped him off, just like how Ahunnna had taught me once by accident.

"I'll bring her back, you two just leave.", I waved them away and they left leaving with their _'good fortune' _before I walked in.

"Ahunna!"

"Ahunna!"

"Ahu-", I stopped once I saw her, trying to turn on a broken television and growing more frustrated. "What were you thinking when you decided to start destroying City Z?", I calmly asked, but she ignored me continuing to attempt to turn on the television. "Ahunna what were you-"

"I was just bored that's all.", she said finally acknowledging me.

"Really?", I smirked knowing full well she was lying, she was childish, yes, but not that childish that she'd start destroying a city, _'Something's wrong.' _ "What is wrong?"

"Nothing"

"Lies."

"I'm fine."

"Ahunna", I was warning her now, not quite in the mood for this.

"..."

"Ahunna for the sake of every diety on this godforsaken planet if you don't -"

"**I FUCKING SAID I'M FINE. SO I'M, FUCKING FINE.**", she finally snapped anger in her eyes looking like some sort of demon with her fangs enlarged and her horns making an appearance her pupils turning into slits her ears turning sharper.

"Ahunna?"

"BOROS WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU-", I tossed her over my shoulder one thought quickly starting to grow in my head _'I'll punish you later.' _ She suddenly tenses up as if she knows she's in trouble when we get home.

**_City Y_**

"So what was all that for Ahunna?", I asked her after she'd cooled down her horns, fangs, ears, and eyes all back to normal. Holding a mug of soda in her hands.

"I was just bored."

_'She's still mad?' _I think noting how she quickly answered not wanting to let me know what's wrong with her.

"Ahunna this is the last **fucking** time I will ask, what the **hell** is wrong with you?", I see her shiver to how deadly my voice had gotten and in my head, I feel bad but it's the only way I'll get to her.

"Y-You forgot.", she whispers that I hardly hear her.

"I forgot what?"

"You forgot today!"

"Today is Thursday Ahunna", I say close to thinking she's lost it.

"Motherfucker you forgot about our anniversary!", I recoil from her attitude noting that as another punishment later.

"Anniversary?"

"Yes! The day we fucking met, the day we started this whole - whole well WHATEVER THE FUCK THIS IS!", _'Alright, that's it.'_

"I don't know what a fucking anniversary is Ahunna.", I snarl at her unimpressed she's blaming me for something I don't know of.

"What?", she asks.

"I don't know what an anniversary is Ahunna.", I tell her slowly to help her understand. She blushes starting to realize her mistake before trying to flee but I grab onto her before she can.

"I'm so sorry, Boros I'm an idiot oh, Lord I didn't tell you oh god.", tears are already slipping through and I start to feel guilt rush over me.

"Ahu-", I start trying to ease her pain but she slaps me away disgusted with herself.

"Don't you even try to apologize Boros or I will beat you up!"

"I'm not.", I tell her already picking her up as she buries her head in my chest. "I know it's an accident."

"Sorry.", she whispers and I shrug not really caring as I move a stray copper braid out of her face whispering that. _'It's okay' _and _'I forgive you.' _She nods trying to see I'm not lying, but I can see the guilt, and it's not leaving anytime soon. So I do the most reasonable thing, her favorite thing, I cuddle her, nuzzling her cheek, trying to make her feel better and it works. She starts to giggle the sadness fading and leans back into me pulling on my long hair that I'd forgotten to cut because of her anger.

"Boros, you forgot your hair.", she notices and I nod in her general direction saying _'I know'_. "How about I cut it for you later and make you some sweets. Anything you want." My ears perk in interest because her sweets are the best thing I've had in a long time. I nod again and she smiles acting like she usually does making me feel good. _'Anything I want, huh?'_

"Ahunna there is something you can do for me.", she looks up wanting to know and I smirk sinisterly in anticipation. "You can come here to daddy and receive your punishment like a good big girl."

"Huh?", Ahunna asks dumbstruck.

**Here's today's chapter from a prompt and a two-shot with smut 'cause, smut and because I didn't do Wednesday's and Friday's, so here's composition. Have fun.**

**\- Demonwriteryang**


	5. You Forgot! Pt 2

_Recap_

_Ahunna there is something you can do for me.", she looks up wanting to know and he smirks sinisterly in anticipation. "You can come here to daddy and receive your punishment like a good girl."_

_"Huh?", Ahunna asked dumbstruck_.

**_Ahunna_**

'Is he okay?'I back away from him, his smirk growing scarier the closer we get. "Boros? What's going o-.", he cut me off with a forceful kiss his tongue taking my shock as an opportunity to slip in. Large hands holding me down, keeping me from fighting his hold. 'Mhm,' I moaned out, gripping his light pink hair asking, pleading even for him to hurt me, to fuck me mercilessly like a demon or a beast even. Out of nowhere, he pulled away from me, not even breathless.

His fingers felt my hardened nipples, sharp teeth nibbling on my neck, drawing quick breathes from me. Whispering dirty thoughts into my ear of how he'll bend me over. Take me from behind, and so much more that I couldn't resist moaning for him. My thighs rubbing against one another, my underwear getting soaked 'I can't wait to feel him in me.' I think awaiting when he does fuck me.

But he draws away from me, his smirk, now a frown from tiredness.

"Daddy?", I sensually ask him confused.

"I won't fuck you, because of what you did today."

"But!"

"**Baby girl**.", he warns me.

"But Daddy.", I cry, trying to stop him from getting up to leave me. Yet, he ignores me. I then, topple him over, my lips slightly open.

"Don't leave me.", I beg, soon sitting upright, my hips straddling him.

"**Ahunna**.", he warns me, but I put a finger to his lips shushing him.

" Daddy, just let your Baby Girl make you feel good.", I coo at him, earning a growl of frustration.

"**Fine**."

I know he won't participate in this, a plan soon forming in my head. My fingers soon start to stray between my legs, jeans discarded already. Slipping past my panties, and ready to make him feel the same torture he had always put me through. I imagine how it feels when he touches me. How he'd insert two fingers into my, folds. Getting me wet and horny, the other hand taking my breast, and pinching my nipple, my fingers replicating the same actions. Repeating these actions over and over, making me hit my peak sooner than later, my fluids coated over my fingers, as I lick them off.

"Doesn't Daddy love it when his baby girl touches herself?"

I whisper into his ear holding his face a grin on my face. He quickly draws back flustered at my sudden closeness.

"Baby Girl?",

"Yes?", I answer drawing back.

"Boros!", I shout, surprised by him suddenly scooping me into his arms. My succubus features suddenly popping out.

"**You win, I'll fuck you**.", he smirks down at me, his voice suddenly raspy. Bitting my pointed ear a blush spreading on my face, mouth agape in surprise.

**.**

**.**

**.**

The half-woman half succubus was suddenly backed against the wall, a growl coming from the alien male. He started with a kiss, muffling her moans and whimpers, making his dominance over her known.

"D-Daddy.", she stuttered as he pulled away from her, saliva coming from the intense kiss. He groaned at her voice._ 'Fuck. She sounds so damn delicious like this.'_ He thought littering her with bites and marks showing she was his. Drawing whimpers from her as she fisted his hair. Yes, he hated being gently but when it came to teasing and making her like this, he would do it.

Before he could strip her of her giant gray-colored t' shirt titled "Fuck.", she'd pulled it off with her velvet strapless bra. Her large dark brown breasts hanging for his pleasure and torture, chest heaving, showing she was alive. His grin enlarged showing his full sharp teeth, embarrassing the submissive woman even further as she buried herself in his chest, whispering a quick ok.

"I'm yours, remember? I belong to you, and only you."

The man groaned at how she could be like this.

"Your mines. But I still love seeing you blush and squirm, giving me your consent to such a natural thing."

He teased her a quick chaste kiss on the cheek. Lowering himself to her chest, his tongue circling her left hardened nipple. Biting and nipping at it, finally pulling away to give the other the same attention.

"**I want your milk.**"

She jumped in surprise the blush even more apparent on her dark skin. She denied him this request.

"No. I don't have any-Ah!", she suddenly yelled.

Finding his sharp teeth sucking on her nipple, like a newborn. Little whimpers, and moans leaving her lips.

"I don't have any mil-Mhm."

He muffled any other protests with some random cloth he'd found, smoothly grabbing her legs. She understood and crossed them around his hips. Drawing him closer, asking for his cock in her a silent plea of want and need.

Yet, he drew away from her, a mischievous grin on his face.

"Nope, Not yet."

She whined at the loss of contact. Grabbing at him, wanting him, but he kept drawing back, teasing her with hickeys on her shoulder, or neck. She started to growl at him and pulled on his hair earning a groan of dissatisfaction.

"**Bad girl**.", he told her his eye no longer blue but some sort of luminous white.

He entered her with no regard to her comfort, thrusting his hips back and forth into her. Ignoring her muffled pleads for him to slow down. The pleas still landing on deaf ears, even without the cloth concealing them.

"**Who's a good slut?**", he suddenly asked her a maniacal smile on him.

Tears starting to slip through her eyes. A look of euphoria on her face as she answered him by gripping his light blue shoulders, drawing scratches on him. Signaling, she was a _'good slut'._ Whimpering and moaning like she had lost all common sense.

"I'm a good slut.", the words being said but not as clearly.

He'd been pleasuring her for a while but not all out and soon came to the thought of letting her have the prolonged release. Not like he could deny her a release for that long, he thought upon seeing her glossy, teary eyes staring at him. He took her lips in a kiss ofraw emotion her tongue willingly submitting.

In the dead of the darkroom, a groan was heard.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"**Fuck**.", he whispered, and then he lost his last restraints the moment he felt her wet folds tighten around him.

She came unexpectedly around him. Her moan free and unrestrained for the world to hear the cloth out her mouth, while a low moan came from the man in her ear. She panted, tired her hair mused and messy. Body slick with sweat. Marks and hickeys littered all over her body. The clothe discarded on the floor, forgotten to both. Positioned on the wall looking happy, satisfied, and proud of her mate.

"Boros, that was -"

She didn't even get to finish. The alien Boros suddenly forced his whole length in, nearly tearing her apart. Reminding her of the pain she'd felt when losing her virginity.

_In and out._

He didn't start slow, but faster than before. Pulling out of her then plunging back in. Going with a different rhythm. Burying himself in her fully, losing himself in her tight walls, clenching around his bulging cock.

**_Boros_**

"Boros it hurts."

I probably heard her say that but I was too far gone. She'd wanted me to fuck her, so I'd fuck her, just like she had wanted rough, hot, and dirty with no restraints.

"Boros stop it!"

She yelled trying to push me away keyword _'trying'_. But I stopped her, catching her hands and sealing her cries of protest with a kiss. Suddenly drawing back to growl, at her, my foggy mind made up.

"**You wanted me to fuck you, so Baby Girl I will fuck you till that's all you know**."

I see her suddenly go rigid trying even more desperately to move away, even using her feet to push me in a feeble attempt. I grip her dark brown legs, sure there will be some bruises by tomorrow morning. A hidden warning to stop, getting her to stop this futile resistance. I smirk up at her, before resuming. Thrusting back into her over and over, noting her moans of pain that soon melt into pleasure. As she grew more accustomed to the size, and pace.

"It feels good. Oh god, Daddy, it feels so-Hah!"

I bite into her neck, leaving a more permanent mark on her skin, drawing her to hitch a sudden breath. Something she does in pain, as she'd told me before.

"**Who's a good girl?**", I ask with a voice I wouldn't have preferably used more than once in a lifetime if I was still in control.

"I am. I'm a good girl. I'm your good baby girl."

**_Ahunna_**

**I grabbed his hair the moment I felt myself tighten around him.**

"**Fuck**.", he says again before we both release at the same time.

Him with a groan so low it sounded halfway animal. Me with a scream of pleasure, being muffled by a rough, and forceful kiss by Boros, blood probably being drawn. Tears in my eyes like I was on cloud nine. The moment he draws away however, I plummet to the floor in all my disheveled and sweaty glory. Panting with his essence dripping out of me, like his personal cum bucket. Babbling random words to describe the sort ecstasy I'd just gone through.

"I'm a good girl."

"I'm your slut."

"I'm your little bitch."

Looking up just to see his eye is still glowing white in the pitch dark room, narrowed as he takes breaths trying to steady himself. Soon taking notice of me, and I don't know why, but I coo at this and whisper.

"Your slut learned her lesson."

"Thank you, Daddy."

He suddenly snaps awake from the trance, the same old blue-eyed Boros staring back at me. A sorry wanting to make its way onto his lips, but not coming. I moan in disappointment that he wasn't rough but now sweet, though that didn't mean I didn't love. Until he bent down and kissed me.

"You're a good girl. But don't try that bull again Baby Girl."

He tells me, right before scooping me up again.

"Okay.", I respond back.

He nuzzles his nose into my hair, whispering a series of sorries and apologizes on how rough he'd been. Probably hating the fact he hasn't listened to my protests. But I grin and bop him on the nose.

"It was one of our best yet, don't you think?", I comfort him my succubus features slowly starting to leave. He looks stunned that I would enjoy being treated in such a way but soon comes to accept it, sporting a seldom smile. Remembering, and accepting that I loved being his little sub, placing a kiss on my forehead, despite my flustered and sweaty state.

"... Yes. It was.", he smirks down at me, before throwing me up and catching me again.

"And so will this one.", my eyes pop out of my head like a cartoon character, my succubus features coming back in an instant, surprised to hear he still had energy.

I soon laugh, not at all surprised and circle his neck in a hug. Grinning at him before saying.

"Fuck it all. I love you.", to his sharky but proud smile.

"You need help.", he answers back. His voice was full of merit and love as he takes me to our room.

*** * ***

**_BONUS:_**

*** * ***

**_Boros_**

"So, what's an anniversary?", I tease her days later.

She starts to blush like crazy, still embarrassed over everything that went down. Even though I'd made her apologize to Saitama and Genos, and we'd celebrated this _'anniversary'_ together. But she still searches it up on her phone nonetheless.

"Says her an anniversary is: _the date on which an event took place in a previous year_."

"So it's the day I met you?", I ask as she cuts my hair, that was a bit longer after a few days.

"Yes. The day Saitama left me with your corpse."

I can't help but grin and pull her into my lap. She squeals in surprise at this sudden change of position.

"Then let me make it better."

She blushes even more but doesn't back away.

"What the hell! When did you become this horny?", she asks facing me her phone forgotten on the sink.

"Since I found out you like being dominated and marked so much. **You dirty little girl.**"

I feel her start to grind against me hiding her pathetic little whimpers like the slut I knew she was.

"**So I'll mark and dominate you till you have my child growing inside of you, and then I can suck milk from your breasts.**", I growl at her, the whimpers growing more and more audiable every passing second as she starts to grind more on me.

"Daddy, fuck me please.", she looks up at me, tears wanting to fall. Looking like the perfect picture of innocence.

"**Don't order me around... Slut**."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_I leave where this goes to your dirty imaginations._**

*** * ***

**_Hah. This smut took effort but was so worth it. Especially with my bad grammar and the stress of not making the spiky boi, not OOC. (Out of Character) And Boros? You are such a fucking pure ass dom. And you are horny asf no questions asked._**

**_Word Count:_**

**_2302_**

**_\- Demonwriteryang_**


End file.
